Lies and Deception
by psychopath143
Summary: Mei is just your average girl who has just moved to Japan and befriends the rekai tentai, but what if she was hiding something and so were they? Kurama x OC
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Mei is just your average girl who has just moved to Japan and befriends the rekai tentai, but what if she was hiding something and so were they? Kurama x OC  
  
Okay I'm writing another story.not choose your own though, sorry..I hope you like it.and all of them go to the same school so deal with it! But hiei doesn't...Excuse my spelling also, I suck at it.this takes place a month before the dark tournament..  
  
I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1- First days suck  
  
"Alright class, today we have a new student in our class. Her name is Mei (I don't have a last name for her so deal) she just moved here from America." The teacher said as he pointed to a girl with medium length brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
'She's pretty cute' kurama thought.  
  
"You can sit next to suuchi. Shuichi, please raise your hand." The teacher said. A red haired boy raised his hand and she walked over and sat in the empty seat next to him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Shuichi Minamano." He said.  
  
"Hi" she said and he kissed her hand lightly.  
  
'What the hell am I doing?' he thought. He saw her blush a little. All the other girls were giving her death glares.  
  
School went on for a few hours until lunch time came around. Mei was sitting under a tree enjoying her lunch when 3 boys walked up to her.  
  
'Great, first day of school and I am about to get harassed.' She thought as she stood up.  
  
"Well look what we have here, a new girl." One said.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I think you know" he said with a smirk as he reached out his hand. She grabbed it and twisted it backwards. She kicked him in the back of the legs and he fell to the ground.  
  
"if I were you, I'd leave now and never do that again." She said glaring at him. He just nodded as she dropped him and he ran away.  
  
"How did you do that? He was one of the toughest guys here." a black haired boy asked.  
  
"Well id that's one of the toughest guys here, then I'd like to fight the others because he was just pathetic." She said "Who are you anyway?" she asked  
  
"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, number one punk at saryaski junior high." He said.  
  
"Whatever" she said.  
  
"Hey Mei" Shuichi said as he ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Shuichi" she said smiling at him.  
  
"I see you've met Yusuke." He said.  
  
"She just kicked Sango's sorry ass in less than a minute!" Yusuke exclaimed (whoa big word for me! Hha)  
  
"That's different" Shuichi said looking puzzled.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, Kur-I mean Shuichi, hot girl whose name I don't know." An orange haired boy said.  
  
"It's mei" she said  
  
"I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara and-"yusuke whacked him over the head.  
  
"Oh just shut it Kuwabara!" yusuke yelled.  
  
"Hey everyone!" a girl with short brown hair said.  
  
"Hey Keiko, this is Mei." Yusuke said. They both smiled.  
  
"May we eat lunch with you Mei?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Sure" she said, and they all sat down and ate, while chatting. The bell rang and they all went to their classes.  
  
"What do you have next Mei?" he asked her.  
  
"I have math." She said  
  
"Oh great, so do I. Can I walk with you there?"  
  
"Okay" she said and they walked down the halls to their math class, getting occasional stares from people.  
  
During class, they sat in the middle of the room. Class went on and on and on and (well you get the point.) After classes ended, Mei started to walk to her locker, with Shuichi slowly walking behind.  
  
"Umm.Mei?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked blushing a little.  
  
"I was going to unpack some things. Would you like to help me?" she asked.  
  
"I'd love to, I guess I'll meet you at your place?" he said still blushing.  
  
"Okay, here's the address" she said and handed him a piece of paper. She left and started to walk home quickly.  
  
~At Mei's apartment~  
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG (that's a doorbell for all you idiots)  
  
"Coming!" she yelled and unlocked the door.  
  
"Oh hey Shuichi." She said.  
  
"Hey Mei" he said as he walked in. "Nice apartment you have, where are your parents?"  
  
"In America" she said.  
  
"They sent you here alone?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said "I guess we could start on these boxes" she said pointing to boxes that were labeled 'kitchen'.  
  
"Okay." He said and picked up a large box and followed her into the small kitchen area.  
  
RRRIINNGGG (that's a phone)  
  
"Oh! Hold on ill be right back!" she yelled and ran around the corner a little too fast and fall backwards.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Yeah...Hahah.that hurt.haha" he pulled her up, but obviously a little too much because she fell into his arms. (awww) They both went totally red.  
  
"I'd better answer that" she said as the phone kept ringing. They pulled apart and she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello...Hey mom..i fell.no not very hard.I'm unpacking with a friend.his name is Shuichi..yes it's a him...okay.I will.bye" she hung up the phone.  
  
"okay I'm back"  
  
"she seemed surprised I was a guy" he said  
  
"yeah, I don't normally have guy friends over"  
  
"well, I should get going, my mother will be worried about me. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said and walked out the door.  
  
"Bye" you said and watched him leave. 'I hate having to lie to him about who I am' she thought.(im not gonna tell you what she is! Hahaha muahahaha!)  
  
She opened the door and walked outside, locking it behind her. She walked down the street.  
  
"Hello again." Someone said, but she recognized the voice.  
  
"I kicked your ass today, I can do it again." She said getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"I came prepared this time" he said and 5 people walked out of the bushes.  
  
'great this is just wonderful! First day in Japan and I already get into a fight.' She thought.  
  
One of them kicked her in the back making her fall forwards onto her knees. Another kicked her in the stomach making her cough up some blood.  
  
"Pathetic" Sango said as he kicked her again in the stomach. She was holding her ribs, which were obviously broken. She stood up right as Sango was going to punch her face. She caught it with her left hand.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls." She said and twisted it backwards and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Wow, two times in one day now you must really be stupid" she said. She turned around and kicked one of the guys right in the nuts making him fall down in pain. She took care of the other two easily.  
  
She ran back to her apartment slightly limping. She wrapped her ribs and took care of her other bruises.  
  
She soon slipped out of consciousness and fell asleep on her bed.  
  
Wow that was long for a first chapter. You are probably are getting a good idea of Mei and that she is 'different' but I'm not going to tell you about her secrets yet.muahahahaha...Sorry about that.well review and tell me what you think about it!!! 


	2. Nurses are evil

Okay..i hope you liked the first chapter...the time span before the dark tournament is about a week or so...I'll update my other story soon.review please!!  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! O well..  
  
Chapter 2-Nurses are Evil!  
  
It was in the morning, about 6:00 and Mei decided to get up. There was an aching pain in her ribs but she ignored it and took a shower. Wrapping her ribs carefully, she walked out the door slightly limping.  
  
As she walked to school, there were numerous stares and murmurs.  
  
'Stupid humans' she thought 'what the hell do they think they're looking at'  
  
She walked into her first period class, still limping. Again she was getting stares and whispers circulated through the air.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP STARING AT ME!?" she yelled and continued to her seat in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey Mei." Yusuke said obviously not noticing her bruises.  
  
"What happened, Mei?" Shuichi asked looking concerned.  
  
"Sango thought it would be funny to beat me up, along with a few other people. I got a few good shots off him too though." She said as she sat down. She winced as her body hit the seat.  
  
"Maybe you should go see the nurse about it, you aren't looking to good" Keiko said who had been listening intently through the entire conversation.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, really" she said looking like she really didn't want to go. Shuichi got up and took her hand, helping her up.  
  
"Shuichi, what are you doing?" she asked as he led her to the front of the room slowly.  
  
"I'm taking you to the nurse." He said. Mr. Hisaki, may I take Mei to the nurse, she has a few broken ribs."  
  
"Yes, please come back soon though." He said and started the lesson. They walked out of the classroom into the hallway. He picked her up 'bridal style'  
  
(I know what you're all thinking and no this is not supposed to be romantic.yet! This is a friendly carry.)  
  
"Shuichi!"  
  
"Yes?" he said  
  
"What are you doing!? I can walk perfectly well!" she said  
  
"It will be easier on you if I just carry you." He said and continued walking while she pouted.  
  
~The nurse's office~ (dun dun dun evil nurses they never do anything)  
  
"God damnit I hate nurses." She said as they stood waiting for the nurse to get back with bandages.  
  
"Why" he asked  
  
"Cause they are stupid and don't help you in anyway!" Mei said.  
  
"Alright, follow me please so I can wrap your ribs." The nurse said and Mei followed her into a room and sat down on a couch thingy. The nurse wrapped her ribs for her and led her out of the room.  
  
"You need to re-wrap them again tonight." The nurse said handing her some bandages.  
  
"Whatever" she said and walked out of the room with Shuichi right behind.  
  
They went back to class, people still stared at Mei and she flipped them off. The rest of the day went on but with lots of pain!!(Hahah pain!)  
  
Mei walked to her locker and opened it, she changed her books and swung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled 'I shouldn't have done that' she thought.  
  
"Are you okay?" a boy asked. He had black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah." She said  
  
"I'm Yano" he said  
  
"Mei" she replied "I have to be going, bye" she said and walked off.  
  
She started walking towards her apartment, very slowly.  
  
"Hey Mei wait up" a voice yelled. She turned around to face Shuichi.  
  
"Oh, hey Shuichi" she said  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he asked  
  
"Sure" she said and they continued the walk to her apartment which was only about a block away. They climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor and she opened the door.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Shuichi." She said leaning against the door.  
  
"Okay." He said looking disappointed. Mei was putting all her weight on the door so she fell over. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the hard wooden floor, but it didn't come. She opened one eye, and then the other and saw Shuichi holding her up.  
  
"Thanks" she said as he pulled her up.  
  
"Maybe I should stay for a while, just to make sure you don't hurt yourself." He said.  
  
"Okay" she said and walked into her apartment. He was there for a few hours, while they talked and talked and talked and talked. They obviously had a lot to talk about.  
  
"Let's watch some TV" she said and went to sit on the couch with Shuichi walking right behind. It was about 10:00, but neither of them knew it.  
  
"I'm tired, what time is it?" she said yawning.  
  
"I don't know." He said. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep, so did he.  
  
'I think I really love her, even if I have only known her for a few days.' He thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~In the morning~  
  
Mei woke up and saw that she was sleeping on Shuichi's shoulder and he had his arm draped around her waist. (awww how cute!)  
  
"Hey um Shuichi?" Mei asked.  
  
"Yes?" he said looking down at her. "Oh um sorry" he said taking his arm away from her. They got up and she walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"Mei, what are you doing today?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Nothing really, why do you ask?" she said.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me today." He said, slightly blushing.  
  
"Okay, let me get changed and we can go." She said (apparently he doesn't need to change?) About ten minutes later, Mei came down the stairs wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Okay lets go!" she said and followed Shuichi out into the hall.  
  
"Would you like to go to the park?" he asked  
  
"Sure" she said walking next to him. They walked down to the park and sat on a bench.  
  
"Mei?" he asked, she looked up at him.  
  
"I have to tell you something." He started.  
  
"I know we haven't known each other for a while but, I love you" he said.  
  
"I love you too" she said. He captured her lips with his own. She kissed him back and his tongue wandered into her mouth. He broke away when he heard yelling.  
  
"Hey kur-I mean Shuichi!" Kuwabara yelled. They stood up as yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to them.  
  
"Hey Mei" Kuwabara said as he walked up to her.  
  
"AHHH save me from the evil ugly man!" she said as she ran behind Shuichi. Yusuke erupted with laughter and Shuichi gave a chuckle.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, I think I hear Yukina calling" yusuke said.  
  
"oh Yukina my love I'm coming!" he said and ran off in the other direction.  
  
"You saved me!" she said and kissed Shuichi on the cheek. "Well I got to go, I'll see you later Shuichi, bye Yusuke."  
  
"Bye" they both said as she ran off back to her apartment.  
  
"When are you going to tell her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Tomorrow I think" he said "Have you told Keiko yet?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"Yeah, she was pretty mad. I got slapped a few times." Yusuke said "But she's coming with us, maybe Mei could come too." He said  
  
"No, I don't think that would be a very good idea." Shuichi said  
  
"You're probably right" Yusuke said.  
  
Okay that's it for chapter two, what is it that Shuichi is going to tell Mei? And can you really find love that fast?! Sorry I think I rushed it a little thought...oops...Please don't kill me, I'll bake you cookies! Someone in my school always says this to my teacher, it works too..five pages, and wow I really have no life! O well.. 


	3. Old Accuantances

Sorry about not updating, I was in London..thanks for the reviews on my other story.and because everyone wanted a sequel to cyoa: demons? I am going to make one. Here's what it will be about:  
  
Remember Umisan and you made a promise that she would help you get out as long as you helped her find her family? Well you're going to and so are yusuke or kurama! Tell me if it sounds stupid because I must know!!!  
  
I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!!  
  
Chapter 3-Old acquaintances  
  
Mei was running down the streets and heading up the large hill that her old friend lived at. She was a fast runner, so it didn't take her very long at all.  
  
In about twenty minutes, Mei had reached the old temple (I think you know who I'm talking about now!) She walked up to the door and knocked on it. About a minute later, the door was opened and a small figure stood there.  
  
"Hello Mei, it's been a long time." The figure said.  
  
"Yeah it has been genkai. What was it you wanted to ask me?" Mei said as she followed Genkai down the hall into her living room.  
  
"Sit down for a moment Mei, would you like some tea?" Genkai asked (I love tea!)  
  
"Sure" she said and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Genkai returned holding a tray.  
  
"As you know, the dark tournament is being held in a few days." She started "And as you also know, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei are going"  
  
"Yes I heard from a few people that there was a human team." Mei said.  
  
"They are going to need a fifth fighter, and that is why I asked you to come here." Genkai said.  
  
"Genkai, you know I don't do the whole tournament thing anymore." Mei said.  
  
"They need a fifth fighter Mei, they cannot go without one." Genkai said pleadingly.  
  
"fine, but you cannot tell them who I am. I know them from school, and especially don't tell Kurama." She said and started to walk out the door.  
  
"You know where it is, be there in two days." Genkai said.  
  
"Bye Genkai." Mei yelled as she started to run down the steps of genkai's temple.  
  
*~The next day~*  
  
"Hello Mei" someone said behind her.  
  
"What do you want Sango." She said not turning around.  
  
"Oh come on Mei, I know we got to a bad start. Can't we just talk?" he asked, obviously lying.  
  
"I'm not buying it Sango, why don't you go screw yourself and leave me alone." She said and walked away leaving Sango standing there still thinking about what she said (I couldn't not put him in the chapter! After all, he is the pervert of the story!)  
  
*~At school~*  
  
"Okay class, turn to page 300 and we'll start.." The teacher went on and on and on and on about history and unimportant people that wouldn't affect anything. (That's what I think)  
  
'I already know this stuff, I was there for god's sake!' she thought to herself.  
  
Morning classes had finally ended and it was lunch time. (I love food)  
  
"Hey Mei, wait up" Shuichi yelled. Mei stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Hey" she said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they started to walk together.  
  
"After school, there's something I need to talk about with you. Can we meet at your apartment?" he asked  
  
"Sure" she said.  
  
"Okay, I gotta go meet yusuke. I'll see you later." He said and just as she opened her mouth to say something, he caught her in a small, but sweet kiss. Before she knew it, he was gone.  
  
'too bad he can't know that I know where he's going.' She thought 'being me sucks ass.' The bell rang and she started to walk to her next class.  
  
*~2 periods later in gym~*  
  
"yeah I saw him kiss her." A girl whispered.  
  
"do you think they're going out?" another asked.  
  
"Probably, damn bitch stole him from us." One whispered to the rest.  
  
"I don't know what he sees in her" another girl said loud enough for Mei to hear.  
  
"Ya know, I could kick all of your asses right here and now so I wouldn't go talking about me" she said popping her head into their row of lockers.  
  
They all stood there stunned that she had heard them. Mei walked out of the locker room and into the gym.  
  
'Stupid ningen girls, they can never control there emotions.' She thought 'I still don't know why we decided on creating them anyway, it was a waste of time and effort on my part.'  
  
*~after school~*  
  
Mei was walking around her apartment when the doorbell rang.  
  
RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG (doorbell! Obvious isn't it?)  
  
She opened the door and saw Shuichi standing there.  
  
"Hey" he said  
  
"Hey, come in." she said and he walked into the room. They went and sat on the couch. He pulled her into his lap and she snuggled against his shoulder.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me about?" Mei asked.  
  
'act surprised and mad, act surprised and mad.' She thought.  
  
"I am going to go away for a while." He said.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled and started to get up out of his arms. He pulled her back down into his lap though.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to leave tomorrow." he said.  
  
"Oh, how long?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe two or three months at the most." He said pausing for a second "but I have to give you something first." He took a small box out of his pocket.  
  
(Okay I know this is cheesy, but it will turn up later on in the story and will make more sense then. Please don't kill me for the cheesiness)  
  
"I wanted to give this to you before I left, promise me that you'll still be here when I come back" he said opening the box revealing a small ring with an emerald on it. (Excuse the cheesiness)  
  
"It's beautiful!" she said  
  
"Will you promise me?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be here when you return" she said  
  
'Aw crap..What am I going to do?! He's gonna find out sooner or later that I wont be here!' she thought.  
  
He slid the ring on her finger and she snuggled more into his chest.  
  
"Stay with me, until you leave." She said holding on to him tightly.  
  
"okay" he said.  
  
'I am such a good actress. Alex (that's one of her brothers) always said I was good at being surprised!' she thought as she fell asleep in Shuichi's arms.  
  
*~ the next morning~*  
  
"Mei" he said quietly as he shook her awake.  
  
"Mei!" he said a little louder.  
  
"What? Morning already?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I have to leave now" he said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. (a tinge! Hahahaha)  
  
"you had better come back here Shuichi Minamano!" she said and hugged him tightly.(I really don't know how to spell his last name.  
  
"I will" he said and kissed her lightly, and then more passionately.  
  
"I have to go now, goodbye Mei." He said.  
  
"Bye." She said and he walked out of the door, holding back everything he could from not going back and staying with her.  
  
'I should probably go change; after all, I have to meet yusuke, kurama, kuwabara, and hiei at the boat.' She thought and went to her bedroom to change.  
  
Sooo..good chapter or not? Sorry about not updating, I'm just really lazy.okay please review. I only got four!!!!! I am so upset! *cries hysterically into kurama's shoulder*  
  
Kurama-I have never seen her cry.  
  
Psychopath143-HA! You fell for it! Plus I don't cry.  
  
Kurama-I remember that one time when-  
  
Psychopath143-I told you not to tell anyone about that!  
  
Kurama-*starts backing away* not telling not telling!  
  
Psychopath143- good..i love you kurama!  
  
Hehe..i would never hurt kurama! 


End file.
